


memories in the making

by we_are_inevitable



Series: when we were younger // fic verse [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jack rights, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, Hispanic Jack Kelly, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Roof Sex, Semi-Public Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, blanket statement: jack is hispanic in anything i write, but not really, go read the og fic if u want but read the authors note if you just want a rundown!!!, it's not important but i Sure Do Like It, now THATS a tag i never thought i'd use, they just arent together yet when this scene happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_are_inevitable/pseuds/we_are_inevitable
Summary: The moment is fragile. No words are spoken, no movements are made, until David looks up. Meets Jack’s gaze. “Jackie?”“Davey…”“Kiss me.”About five seconds pass. David is almost ready to say he was kidding, say he didn’t mean it, but then Jack raises a hand and cups David’s cheek. Then Jack leans in.Then Jack kisses him.There’s no hesitation after that.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: when we were younger // fic verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044408
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	memories in the making

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! so, this is the missing nsfw scene from When We Were Younger, which happens between the end of chapter 6 and beginning of chapter 7!! this was originally just gonna be about the kiss but then it got,, out of hand,, whoops
> 
> if you HAVEN'T read WWWY, then here's a little rundown!:  
> -jack and david were a thing in high school, which was 13 years ago  
> -they broke up bc david wasnt out  
> -after they broke up they lost contact, but now david has moved into the same apartment building as jack and his daughter, aurelia, who is 13  
> -this scene takes place after they have dinner together in jack's apartment. after dinner they went to the roof and talked about their relationship and the breakup
> 
> hope you guys enjoy!!

“It wouldn’t have made a difference, Jack. It was still a long time before I came out. The breakup was inevitable- I couldn’t make you wait that long for me to feel ready.”

There’s a beat of silence.

“I would’ve. If I had known, I would’ve.”

And that’s it, isn’t it? Jack would have waited. David feels his heart crack, but he says nothing. Slowly, as if he thinks Jack would leave, David moves closer- close enough to lean with his head on Jack’s shoulder. Jack tenses, and David hears his breath hitch, but then he relaxes, and then an arm wraps around David’s waist, holding him there.

The moment is fragile. No words are spoken, no movements are made, until David looks up. Meets Jack’s gaze. “Jackie?”

“Davey…”

“Kiss me.”

About five seconds pass. David is almost ready to say he was kidding, say he didn’t mean it, but then Jack raises a hand and cups David’s cheek. Then Jack leans in.

Then Jack kisses him.

There’s no hesitation after that. The angle is just slightly awkward, because Jack is still seated next to David, thighs touching, sides touching, arms forming a barrier against each other- until Jack pulls back with a strained breath and throws caution to the wind. In one swift motion, Jack moves from beside David, swinging his leg over David’s lap, and, oh, this is so much better. And then Jack is leaning in again, but David catches him by surprise, ducking out of the way to press a searing kiss to Jack’s neck.

The sound that leaves Jack is a strangled exhalation. His arms wrap around David’s shoulders, trembling in the aftermath of David’s ministrations. David has never seen a sight so beautiful.

He pulls back from Jack’s neck to look up at him, smirking just slightly as he notices the flush on Jack’s cheeks, the darkness of Jack’s eyes, the rapid rising and falling of Jack’s chest. He raises a brow, a silent question, and Jack nods, too gone to speak.

Within moments, David leans in and connects their lips again. This kiss isn’t as cautious as the first; no, this is all teeth and tongue. Jack’s hands are in David’s hair now, tugging, twisting, lighting David’s body with his finger tips. David’s hands skim down Jack’s back, and stop just above his waistline- he doesn’t want to go too far, doesn’t want to overstep, but then Jack mewls into the kiss and rolls his hips and David can’t help himself.

He feels like a teenager again. Back then, they never went far- most of their… experience, came in form of grasping hands in the dark and desperate kisses in alleyways behind David’s apartment building, so, in a way, this isn’t too far off from what they’re both used to.

But the thing is that, now, David knows what he wants.

And what he wants is Jack.

He wastes no time in flipping them over, and Jack makes a pained grunt as his head hits the roof, but he shakes his head at David’s concerned look, instead pulling him down by the shirt. Their lips come together in a searing kiss, and Jack gets bold. He gently bites down on David’s lip, which makes David groan low in the back of his throat. 

David’s hands are everywhere- trailing down his sides, his chest, gripping his hips. He’s quick to spread Jack’s legs and slot himself between them, sitting back on his knees just to look at Jack. He sure is a sight, with flushed cheeks and swollen lips and his breathing is ragged and he's just barely twitching his hips and he begs, _“Davey, please,”_ and, well, how can David say no to that?

“You’re so gorgeous,” David rasps out as he tugs on the white t-shirt Jack has on, and Jack nods, sitting up just enough to pull it off of himself. David makes quick work of pulling off his button down, then hurries to tug his own shirt off- and Jack makes a noise in the back of his throat, eyes raking across David’s torso.

And, well. Yeah. Maybe David had worked out sometime in the past thirteen years since they last saw each other and, yeah, maybe Jack’s gawking was getting to his head a little, because he simply smirks and asks, “Like what you see?”

Jack nods wordlessly, then lets out a breathy little laugh. “I-- Yeah, yeah, a lot,” He admits, and that flush on his face darkens. 

For a moment, David’s still, before he reaches out with nimble fingers and runs his hand up the inside of Jack’s thigh. He can feel the heat through his jeans, and watches as Jack’s breath hitches. Part of him wants to get right to business. A larger, more persistent part of him wants to draw this out, wants to take Jack Kelly apart and put him back together again.

He gently pushes Jack back down against the roof, hovering over him. He ducks down. Languidly kisses Jack’s collarbone. He stays there, just barely sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Jack used to like marks when they were dumb teenagers in love, but, then again, Jack had been the one to initiate everything. Jack had been the one with David at his mercy, because David had been inexperienced, paranoid, willing.

But now, seeing Jack on his back, staring at David with unspoken desire…

Now David understands the headrush Jack would get back then.

David continues kissing Jack’s collarbone for a few more moments, careful to make sure that any marks can be easily hidden- as much as David wants to mark Jack up, Jack has an inquisitive teenage daughter who would likely ask questions. David is willing to save Jack the embarrassment.

But that doesn’t mean he’s easy. No, rather, David slowly rakes his teeth down Jack’s chest, which makes Jack gasp. His hips rise just an inch off of the ground at the feeling, and David doesn’t miss it. He chuckles against Jack’s skin. Rises just enough to make eye contact. “Already so eager… You’re being so impatient, Jackie.”

“I wouldn’t hafta be impatient if you would just fucking _touch me--”_

“Where?”

“Huh?”

“Where do you want me to touch you, Jack?” David asks nonchalantly, looking down at Jack with an amused expression. “If you want to be touched so badly, then surely you’ll tell me where, right?”

Jack is at a loss for words. He takes in a shuddering breath, then lets out a frustrated whine, squirming against the roof. “Fuck, Dave, j-just-- just take off my-- _Please,”_ He pleads, unable to look David in the eyes.

David takes pity on him.

He places his hands on Jack’s bent knees, then slowly, ever so slowly, trails his hands down the insides of Jack’s thighs. He leans in to kiss him, a filthy kiss that has Jack moaning against his lips, as David’s hands travel closer and closer to his hips. David takes his time, feeling Jack shiver with anticipation, before the kisses move from his lips, to his jaw, down his neck and past his collarbone. He moves back just slightly, continuing to kiss his way down Jack’s abdomen, which flexes unintentionally with every brush of David’s lips. He’s already breathing heavily when David’s kisses stop just above the waistband of his jeans.

David stares at Jack while dragging his hand along the fabric, and Jack jerks as the hand comes to rest on his clothed cock, which is already straining against the confinement of his jeans. David gives a gentle squeeze and Jack gasps, then whines and bucks his hips and it takes all of David’s resolve not to skip all of the teasing. David slowly undoes the button of Jack’s jeans, unzips the zipper, and taps Jack’s hip twice.

Jack takes the hint. He raises his hips just far enough for David to pull the jeans down, trembling with the effort. He’s making breathy little sounds that absolutely mesmerize David to the point of no return, especially once David leans down and presses a hot kiss to the head of Jack’s cock through his boxers.

Jack’s hands tighten into fists at his sides, back arched beautifully. There’s something about the way his eyes close and his lips part in a silent “oh” that spurs David on, because just moments later, he’s hooking his fingers in the waistband and pulling the boxers down.

Jack gulps hard and moans softly as David takes his cock into hand, and he feels like he’s doing well with the control aspect of the situation- but as soon as David’s tongue swirls around the head, Jack is convulsing and grasping for something- anything- to hold on to. His hands eventually find David’s hair, and he flexes uncertainly before he feels- rather than sees- David nod. He grips his dark hair, letting out a deep breath. “O-Oh, shi-- Ngh, fu- _fuck,_ Davey, please,” Jack whimpers.

As much as David loves drawing it out, Jack’s moans are intoxicating. He opens his eyes to look at Jack, who is now leaning up on one elbow, his other hand securely gripped in David’s hair, and he already looks so wrecked. David smirks around his length, shoots Jack a wink that makes him shiver, and takes his dick fully into his mouth.

The reaction is instantaneous. Jack’s cry of pleasure fills the air, and David is sure that anyone out on the balconies could probably hear them from the roof, but he can’t bring himself to care. Instead, he focuses on bobbing his head, taking as much of Jack as he can into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the shaft. 

Jack’s breathing comes in rapid huffs, eyes shut tightly as he tosses his head back. “Davey, Davey, fuck, o-oh my God-- _Yes, yes, yes,”_ Jack breathes, slowly rocking his hips up. His body feels aflame, with the sensations coupled with the fact that they’re doing this, they’re here together, after everything, after their history, and they’re here, on the roof where anyone could find them. Where anyone could see. The thought excites Jack much more than it should.

It makes him feel young again. Back when he and David would do something like this in high school, they were always under the impression that they would be found. Caught. Hurt, because, well, it was 2005. They were afraid teens, but, fuck, it was fun. The dangerous aspect, the hiding and sneaking around… It was fun.

And this, right now, was fun too.

Jack is brought out of his own head when he feels David pull away, his mouth replaced by his hand. He watches with an unfocused expression as David leans in, kissing him in the most sinful ways, and Jack kisses back in earnest. He hurriedly sits up with David, breathless, and he hurries to undo David’s belt with shaky hands. 

He can’t seem to get it open, but David uses his free hand to expertly unbuckle the belt. He’s quick to unzip his jeans, and hurriedly pushes them down along with his boxers- all while never taking his hand off of Jack. All while never breaking the kiss.

He then sits back, and Jack takes the opportunity to clamber into David’s lap, gasping as their cocks brushed up against each other. Oh, how David wants to go all the way, but they don’t have lube or condoms and something tells him that this is going to happen more often and he really doesn’t want their actual first time to be on a roof but Jack looks so fucking hot and so wrecked and and and--

And then Jack spits in his hand and takes both of their cocks, stroking together in a slow, teasing pace. Jack has his forehead rested against David’s shoulder, moaning at the sensation, and David can't stop himself from rolling his hips.

“Fuck, _Jack,_ you-- so- so good, you’re so good,” David whispers, head falling back. He gently pulls Jack’s hand away and replaces it with his own, which he uses to stroke hard and fast. Jack is speaking, but it’s intelligible and David is sure he’s speaking Spanish and that just makes it even hotter and, oh, fuck, David is close. 

Pretty soon, Jack’s hips begin moving on their own accord, and his deep moans dissolve into high pitch whines and whimpers. He grips David’s shoulders with all he can, breath hitching every few seconds. “Fu- _fuck,_ please, please, s-so close, so-- Davey, Davey, _Davey,_ ple--”

David cuts him off with a rough kiss, and moments later, Jack is coming hard, his entire body trembling as he hits his high. David pulls away from the kiss just in time to catch Jack’s expression- his eyes are shut and his lips are parted and he nearly screams David’s name, all while digging his nails into David’s shoulder.

There are a few moments afterward where Jack is sure he’s forgotten to breathe. He blinks his eyes open and takes in a few deep gasps, eyes wide and unfocused until he sees David staring at him in awe. Slowly, Jack leans back in to kiss him. Kissing David is intoxicating, and he’s gone thirteen years without it- he’s not wasting anymore time. They kiss languidly for a few long moments, before Jack reaches down and takes David’s cock in hand.

David sucks in a sharp breath at that. He makes a soft noise in the kiss, and he can feel Jack’s smile against his lips. Jack knows just how to move his hand, just how to apply the right pressure. He knows just where to trail his kisses, knows the spot on David’s neck that makes his breathing quicken. Jack speeds his hand up, and David curses under his breath- Jack has always been so good at this, even when they were stupid teenagers, even during their first night together all those years ago. Jack Kelly has always been a force to be reckoned with.

It isn’t surprising that David tumbles over the edge not even a minute after Jack. He moans low, rocks his hips up just a few times, hands holding on to Jack’s thighs to ground himself. For the first time in a long time, David feels… Free. He feels good.

He feels like this was what he was missing.

Slowly, David looks up into Jack’s eyes, his face flushed. Jack is staring at him, admiration written on his face, and David grins.

They’re silent. It’s nice.

Until Jack frowns. Until Jack’s eyes widen. Until Jack jumps back like David has burned him, until he realized what just happened between them, until he realized that he liked it. He wasn’t supposed to like it. Not with David. Not yet. They weren’t- they weren’t a _thing._ Thirteen years ago, it would have been different. Thirteen years ago, Jack would have stayed on that rooftop, holding David until the sun rose. Thirteen years ago, Jack wouldn’t have this fear settled deep in his chest.

And David feels the same way, to an extent. He knows they made a mistake- an irrevocable mistake that would tarnish their barely-there friendship for the rest of forever, but David resigns himself to knowing that he liked it. He enjoyed it, and he knew Jack enjoyed it too- in the moment, at least. But no words are spoken. No questions are asked.

They’re silent.

They’re silent as they rush to make themselves look presentable. They’re silent as they hurry back down to their apartment floor. 

They’re silent as they walk away from each other.

Silent as the regret settles in.

**Author's Note:**

> if u couldn't tell this is my first time writing nsfw stuff. like. aside from roleplays but oh welllllll everyone starts somewhereeeee


End file.
